The Treasure Vault
The Treasure Vault is the sixteenth chapter of Drake's Fortune. Nate and Elena ventured deep into the treasure vault. Completing the chapter in less than 7 minutes in Drake's Fortune Remastered will unlock the gold trophy A Speedy Reunion. Plot Nate and Elena entered into the vault, a labyrinth of walkways, stairs, and dead ends. Nate noticed that several roman numerals have been engraved into metal plates and set into the ground, each one bearing a directional arrow. Following the roman numerals scrawled on the corner of Francis Drake's map (II, V, VII), he navigated through the vault, along the way glimpsing strange human-like forms running around in the distance. As he and Elena ventured through the maze, Eddy Raja and his pirate gang, blasted through a door at the back of the vault. Eddy shouted out a reminder to Nate that the "last man alive gets the gold", before ordering his men to kill him and Elena. Nate and Elena fought their way through the pirates, moving upwards as they advanced. They eventually found themselves in a small room at the top of the vault, where they found the corpse of Sir Francis Drake. Nate approached Drake's corpse, coming to realization that he never found the treasure and just died in this very spot. Saddened, Nate took off his necklace and slowly dropped it beside Drake's motionless body, shortly before he and Elena continued to press on. Walkthrough Head through the tunnel, and you and Elena will enter into the large labyrinth of stairs and roman numerals that is the treasure vault. The key to getting through this vault is following the roman numerals (II, V, VII) sketched on the corner of Drake's map. Press to bring it up when the icon is shown onscreen. You will spot II with an arrow on the floor as you enter the room a little further. From there, follow the arrow and jump down to the center of the room. Up the stairs is a V with an arrow as well. Follow that path around, and you will be led to some handholds and another V arrow. Climb up and take the stairs, which will lead you to a large lever. Continuously tap to activate it. This will cause a bunch of gears to start moving, which Elena will point out. Climb the chain that moved closer to a platform, and leap to the handhold on the right to pull yourself up to the platform. Watch out ahead for the deadly spiked lantern rocking back and forth. Follow the II sign and jump onto the stairs here. Once you reach the top, leap across the gap, then shimmy across the ledge to avoid the swinging lanterns. Traverse the wooden walkway to the right, then walk along the steps to reach another II arrow, which directs you towards some more steps. This marks a checkpoint, that way you will not have to at least restart at the first chain you climbed. This path is laden with deadly swinging lanterns. Time your moves carefully to make it past them safely. Nate will come onto a small, unstable wooden platform. Since it will give out, you will be prompted to tap right away to have Nate drop down safely. From where you land, cut through the corner to reach the VII sign. Dodge the two lanterns, then drop down and leap across until you reach a big wooden structure. Step inside the box, and it will drop you downwards. A window above you will then open, and that is where you need to head next according to the V sign. You will need to climb through that window to reach the other side of the gate that Elena is waiting for you to open. To your right is a black chain hanging down the wall. Ascend it, then head left up above. Head inside the elevator contraption, and it will drop down, opening up the gate and lowering the bridge ahead. Follow the II to the left of the hall. Move in that direction, and you will be confronted by Eddy's pirates. Strangely, the little rickety fence will provide adequate cover for you, and you can shoot these guys across the gap. The newer weapons you find in the game (92FS and the M4) are much more powerful against these goons, therefore you should stick with those firearms. Once you go up the small stairs, take cover from the grenade launching goons on the left. Use the beams here as cover to pick them off. You will spot the II arrow where the grenade men were. Follow it, and jump to the platform to enter into a small room. Exit through the door where the V arrow is. You will then be ambushed again by more goons and another grenade launching foe. Pick off the grenade foe first, then take out the others on the walkway above. Climb the ladder up to where the winch is. There is another grenade enemy far away. By acquiring an M79, you will be able to take him down. Activate the winch to lower the ladder, then climb up to the wooden walkway. Head down the next set of stairs and take out the last two goons in the area. Head down the stairs to your right and head up the walkway, which will lead you to the heart of the vault and the next chapter. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune